Our Moments Together
by AusllyLuvver222
Summary: A look into the lives of Austin and Ally's relationship from high school to adulthood. Slight AU. Auslly One-shot.


" **Our Moments Together** **", an Austin & Ally one-shot.**

 **Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic EVER, and I'm not the best writer, so please be nice! :) I've had this idea for a while and I finally got it down on a document. I'm gonna do my best to make this a long one for you guys, since I know everyone (myself included) likes long one-shots and chapters. I already had the plot line figured out before I wrote this, so it should be pretty long.**

 **But this is a one-shot! It consists of four parts:**

 **1\. Main story**

 **2\. Epilogue 1**

 **3\. Epilogue 2**

 **4\. Epilogue 3**

 **All three parts will be as one "chapter," it will not be a four-shot.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

"Welcome to AP Psychology! I'm Mrs. Bates, I will be your teacher this year. We will focus on human emotions and the way the brain works, as well as other topics that have to do with the human brain."

Ally took a seat in the front row. She always sat in the front; she felt comfortable there and at no other seat. She was what you would call a "star student." Ally loved school, and couldn't wait to start the new school year. Ally was a senior now at Marino High, and she was super excited to graduate at the end of the year and go to college to start her future.

As Mrs. Bates continued to welcome each student as they walked in, Ally looked around the room, observing all of her classmates. She was relieved when she saw her best friend Trish walk into the room, but her smile turned into a frown as she saw Trish take a seat at the back of the classroom. Trish was one of those students who couldn't care less about school and work, so she always makes an effort to sit at the back, where she can just be on her phone without getting caught.

Ally sighed and took out her notebook and pen, already prepared for class to start. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure take the empty seat next to her, and looked up to see that it was Austin Moon. Ally looked at him, admitting to herself that was very attractive. Beach blonde hair, hazel-brown eyes, dazzling smile…who wouldn't think so?

"Alright, class, let's get started. I figured since it's only the first day of the school year, I wouldn't push you with hard work just yet. I decided that instead, you will be working with the person next to you. You will be interviewing them and talking about yourselves to each other. This is just a fun exercise to get you all warmed up for our first unit of human emotions. Tell each other your likes and dislikes, hobbies, etc. Just get to know each other."

Ally looked at Austin, her partner. She saw him look back at her and she gave a small smile. Austin flashed one of his famous smiles, the ones that got her all giddy inside and made her heart flutter, even though she just technically met the boy for the first time. Yet she knows exactly who he is.

Austin Moon was the captain and the quarterback of the school's Varsity football team. All the girls could only _dream_ of knowing him personally. And Ally had this chance.

"Ok, so you ready to start?" Austin asked her. Ally just nodded, too scared to speak.

Austin flashed a small smile at her and began to ask her questions.

"Ok, so…uh…tell me about yourself." He started.

Ally just kept looking at him. Austin decided to save her from her torture and spoke again.

"Do you want me to go first?" He asked. Ally nodded. Austin smiled and looked up in thought, thinking about how to start his life story.

"Ok, well, I'm an only child and I live with my mom and dad, who own a mattress store. They keep getting me to work there and take over the family business, but that's just not what I wanna do. I love football, but music's my passion." Ally perked up when he mentioned music. Suddenly she didn't feel that shy anymore.

"Music is my life, too! And I'm also an only child, and I live with my dad. He owns a store, too: Sonic Boom, the music store in the mall. I work there after school. I belong there, it's my second home, you know?"

Austin smiled at Ally, happy that they have so much in common already. He decided that he really liked this shy girl.

Austin and Ally continued to talk to each other about their lives, finding themselves becoming close friends almost instantly. When the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, the two looked upset that their time together was over.

Ally slowly packed up her things as she watched Austin walk over to his red-headed friend, who was also in the class. Trish walked over to Ally and the two left the classroom, heading to Chemistry class.

* * *

"I don't know, Trish. He's really sweet and we have so much in common. Plus his smile makes my heart flutter and suddenly I can't even talk."

Ally and Trish were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria at lunch, Ally busy explaining her encounter with Austin to eat her lunch of a chicken salad sandwich. Trish knew exactly what was going on with Ally, and was determined to convince her of it.

"Ally, seriously? You _really_ don't know why you feel that way about Austin?"

Ally shook her head.

Trish sighed and continued. "Ally, you _obviously_ like him! When a girl feels that way about a boy it means she has a crush on him. And don't even try to deny it, I can tell you've secretly had a crush on him since freshman year."

It's true. When Ally first saw Austin, four years ago back in freshman year, she immediately thought he was handsome. But Ally being Ally, she kept to herself about it until now, when it seems as if her true feelings for him have been discovered by good old Trish.

"And before you say otherwise, I can tell he really likes you, too." Trish added.

Ally looked over at Trish. After a moment, Ally looked back down at her lunch, too deep in thought to even touch it.

After what felt like forever, Ally heard footsteps coming in her direction and a series of gasps from behind her. She looked over at Trish to see her best friend looking at something behind Ally, a smirk on her face. Confused, Ally turned in her seat. What she saw made her heart stop. Austin Moon was walking her way, a smile on his face as he stared at her sitting position.

Austin stopped right in front, of Ally, and Ally gulped, anxiously awaiting what he possibly had to say.

"So," Austin started. "I didn't get a chance to ask you this in AP Psych, since the bell rang before I could get it out."

Ally just looked at him, allowing him to continue.

"Will-will you go on a date with me?"

Ally's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She looked at Trish, who was smiling from ear to ear. Trish nodded at Ally, urging her to answer.

Ally looked back at Austin. She wanted so badly to say yes, but she had one other question to ask him first.

"Since when did you like me?"

Austin just chuckled, and cleared his throat before answering.

"Ever since that first day I saw you, the first day of freshman year. You were at your locker with your curly-haired bestie over here and you were laughing. I remember hearing your laugh and looking over, thinking that you were cute and that I would give anything to get to know you. I just never had the chance to. Then today, when I walked into AP Psychology and saw you getting your books out, I knew that that was my chance."

Ally was utterly shocked. She couldn't believe that Austin Moon, the guy she's liked since freshman year when she saw him at football tryouts, has liked her in the exact same way ever since the exact same day she started to like him.

She took one more moment to just look at Austin, who was patiently awaiting her answer, before she spoke the one word she was hoping to say to him on multiple occasions.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. She jumped up and hugged Austin, who just smiled and laughed and said into her ear, "Pick you up Friday at 7?" Ally broke away from the hug and nodded, smiling.

Ally took out a scrap of paper and pen, scribbling down her number and address, handing it to Austin. Austin winked at Ally, turning around and walking back to his seat.

Ally turned around, only to find Trish standing right next to her. The two stared at each other for a second, only to break into a fit of squeals and giggles.

"Ally! I'm so happy for you!" Trish exclaimed. Ally just squealed again, going back to her lunch, thinking about how amazing her date with Austin will be.

* * *

At exactly 7:00 on Friday night, Ally heard a knock at her front door. She smiled to herself, knowing exactly who it was. Squealing one more time, she ran down the stairs and collected herself before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

Austin was smiling when the door opened, but his smiled slowly faltered as he took in her appearance, his jaw dropping. Ally blushed, and looked over outfit. She was wearing brown ankle boots, jean short-shorts, and a frilly t-shirt. Austin gulped and cleared his throat before speaking.

"You look…amazing." He commented.

Ally blushed harder and smiled. She took in his own outfit, commenting the same thing about his white v-neck t-shirt, black jeans, and black converse.

"So, you ready to go?" Austin asked. Ally nodded, smiling as Austin took her hand and led her to his car.

The car ride to the movie theater was silent, but a comfortable silence. Little did they know that the two were thinking about each other the entire time.

Once at the theater, Austin asked the vender for two tickets to the movie they were seeing. Ally pulled out her wallet, aiming to pay for her own ticket, when Austin touched her hand. "Ally, I got this." Ally just looked at him before sighing and putting her wallet away.

They entered the theater, heading straight for the concession stand.

"Since you payed for the tickets, let me buy the popcorn and drinks." Ally insisted.

Austin shook his head, and before Ally could keep protesting, he spoke up. "Nuh uh." He said stubbornly.

He walked up to the cashier, ordering a large popcorn and two sodas. He was given his food and drinks and payed.

Austin and Ally headed to the theater that their movie was playing in, finding two seats in the middle of the very back row.

As the movie started, Ally was secretly hoping that Austin would pull all of the cheesy movie theater moves, like pretending to yawn and putting his arm around her, or reaching the popcorn bucket at the same time she did so that their hands accidentally touched.

Halfway through the movie, Ally was disappointed to find that he hadn't done either. Clearing her mind, she went back to watching the movie, when something happened.

She didn't say anything as she saw out of the corner of her eyes, Austin's arms stretch out and his mouth open in a pretend yawn. Next thing she knew, his right arm was draped over her shoulders, making her internally gasp and squeal in delight. She looked over at Austin to find him smiling over at her. She grinned back and relaxed, shifting her position so that she was cuddled up in Austin's side with his arm still around her. The two went back to watching the movie with matching smiles on their faces.

* * *

"I had a great time tonight." Ally said as Austin walked her up to her front door.

"Yeah, I really did, too." Austin agreed.

"Thank you, Austin, for an amazing date." Austin smiled and nodded.

Ally smiled at him one more time before turning around and starting to unlock the door.

"Um, Ally?" Ally stopped what she was doing and looked at him, motioning him to go on. "Uh, well, I have a question, and I'm sure what you're gonna say or how you're gonna take it…"

"Austin, just spit it out!" Ally exclaimed.

Austin took a deep breathe before staring deep into Ally's chocolate brown orbs. "Wi-will you…be my girlfriend?"

Ally stared at Austin for a few seconds, before her face broke out into a grin. She nodded her head vigorously, watching as Austin placed a grin on his face as big as her's. The couple hugged, holding each other as close as possible. As they pulled away, they stared into each other's eyes. They weren't sure who, but someone leaned in first, and soon enough, their lips were touching.

She knows it's cliché, but Ally felt all of those fireworks and sparks and all that crap, plus much more. She smiled into the kiss, letting Austin know how she felt. She felt him smile into it, too, and the two pulled away, resting their foreheads on each other's.

After what felt like hours, they finally pulled away completely. Ally gave Austin a quick peck on the lips before turning and opening her door, giving a small wave to Austin as she went inside her house.

Austin smiled at her until she closed the door, then walked down the path towards his car, thinking about how perfect this night truly was.

Once Ally was inside her house, she leaned her back against the front door and sighed happily. Her dad came into the room, seeing his daughter in her state and knowing that this boy was going to stick. He smiled at his daughter before heading up to bed.

Ally walked up to her room and immediately took out her phone and dialed Trish. The Latina answered on the first ring, anxiously awaiting the details of the date.

"How was it?" Trish asked as soon as she answered.

"Oh, Trish. I-I can't even explain it. It was so amazing and romantic and sweet and cheesy, yet it was so…perfect. And oh my gosh, the best part was when he walked me to my door and asked me to be his girlfriend!" Ally squealed.

"Oh, Ally! I'm so happy that this is all working out for you. Did anything happen after he asked you?"

"Well…you know…he _may_ have kissed me…" Trish screamed on the other end of the line.

"And then I _may_ have kissed him again before heading inside my house…" Trish screamed again.

"Ally! This is amazing! I'm so so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Trish! I _really_ like Austin and I really want this work out." Ally said.

"And it will, Ally. I can feel it. And from what has already happened between you two, it seems like you're on the right track."

Ally and Trish spent the rest of the night talking about Austin, before the brunette hung up and got ready for bed. Although she knew that she would not be getting that much sleep tonight, since she was too busy thinking about a certain blonde-haired boyfriend of her's.

* * *

Ally couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she speed walked down the halls of Marino High towards Austin's locker. Ally had some very exciting news for her boyfriend of one month.

Ally finally saw Austin at his locker, him taking books out of it and replacing them with the books in his backpack. She smiled even bigger, if that was at all possible, and made her way over.

Ally snuck up behind Austin, wrapping her arms around his torso from behind, and he immediately dropped his backpack and turned around in her arms, giving her a peck on the lips. He had a huge smile as his face that matched her own.

"Hey, beautiful." Austin greeted.

Ally blushed and looked down at her shoes. Austin chuckled and lifted her chin up to meet his eyes with his fingers.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked softly.

Ally grinned again and opened her mouth to tell Austin her news. "So…guess who got accepted at University of Miami?!" Ally blurted about her dream college.

"Hmm, does it happen to be an amazing and beautiful girlfriend of mine?" Austin teased.

Ally jumped up and down, nodding with an excited look on her face.

"Alls! That's amazing! I know you always wanted to go to this school."

"I can't believe it! I actually got into it! And it's close to home, too!"

Austin and Ally continued to celebrate the brunette's college acceptance. When the bell rang, Austin walked Ally to AP Psych, the classroom where it all started.

"Hey, wanna come to my football practice after school?" Austin asked his girlfriend as they took their seats.

"You mean sit in the bleachers and watch my amazing boyfriend run around throwing footballs while _rocking_ his uniform?" Ally teased back.

Austin smiled and nodded.

Ally laughed and reached over to hug him, whispering in his ear. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

"Hey, yo, Moon!" Dez called out.

Austin looked up from tying his shoes at his best friend, who was smirking. "Looks like that girlfriend of your's came to support you while you run around doing exercises."

Austin smirked and looked towards the bleachers, only to find the brunette herself smiling and waving at him. Austin chuckled and waved back, then went back to tying his cleats.

Throughout the practice, Ally watched Austin play his favorite sport, loving the way his spandex perfectly shaped his butt. At one point, Austin looked over at her before the team practiced a drill where Austin had to throw a long pass, pointing at Ally as if to tell her that this pass was for her.

When the practice ended, Ally stood up from her seat and walked to the railing of the bleachers, watching as Austin jogged over to her. She leaned down as he pushed himself up, locking his lips with her's. After a moment of letting their lips move in sync, Austin pulled away and jumped back down to the field, winking at Ally as he turned around and ran to the locker room.

Ally smiled to herself while biting her lip, knowing that this relationship was one that she hoped would last forever.

* * *

Ally's hope that everything between her and Austin would always be okay came crashing down a week after she attended his football practice.

Austin was home sick from school one day, so Ally decided to go check on him. She rang the doorbell and plastered a smile on her face when Mimi Moon answered the door.

"Oh, Ally, sweetie! What a nice surprise!"

"Hi, Mrs. Moon. How's Austin doing?" Ally greeted her boyfriend's mother.

"Oh, he's getting better, dear, thanks for asking. I'm sure he'll feel 100% better when he sees you, though." Mimi winked at Ally, causing Ally to laugh and blush.

"He's upstairs, you can go on up." Mimi smiled sweetly at Ally, who nodded and thanked her before heading up to her boyfriend's room.

When Ally got upstairs, she noticed that Austin's bedroom door was open, implying that Austin wasn't in there. When she heard the water running in the bathroom, she knew that was where Austin currently was.

Ally decided to just wait in Austin's room until he finished his shower, so she made herself comfortable on his bed.

After a few moments of looking around at all of Austin's belongings, she turned her gaze to his desk. Her eyes landed on a pile of papers, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Ally got up from her position on Austin's bed, walking over to his desk. She looked at the pile of papers, getting even more confused when she saw that they were letters from colleges, none of which were from University of Miami. Ally started getting worried when she flipped through the letters, finding that all of them accepted Austin to their schools.

Ally suddenly found herself getting angry at Austin. They talked about colleges together. They had both planned to attend University of Miami together, which was mainly why Ally was so excited to get accepted there. She thought that she would be going there with Austin. Now, looking at these letters, and seeing that none of them were from U of M, Ally was extremely mad and frustrated.

Hearing footsteps down the hall, Ally quickly scurried to put the letters back in order and neatly back in place, but it was too late.

Ally froze as Austin came into his room, her eyes wide. Austin gave her a smile before he realized what she had in her hands, then a frown made its way onto his face.

"Ally…" He started, but Ally cut him off.

"No, Austin. You need to listen to me."

Austin nodded, telling her that he would allow her to go on.

"Austin, we talked about going to college together. That's why I was so excited when I got accepted at U of M, I thought that we would be going there, together. But then I saw all these letters, none of which were from there, and realized that maybe this was a mistake." By now, Ally's cheeks were stained with tears.

"You obviously didn't mean it when you said you wanted to go to college with me. And after seeing this as proof, I just can't do this anymore. You lied to me, you kept this a secret from me. I mean, relationships are supposed to revolve around trust, Austin, and you obviously don't trust me. I'm sorry, but I think we need to break up."

Austin's eyes widened and a sad expression formed on his face.

"What?! Ally!"

Ally just shook her head. "I'm sorry, Austin, it's over."

With that, she walked out of Austin's room, down the stairs, and out the door, ignoring both his and Mimi's protests.

A few minutes later, Mimi entered Austin's room. She looked at her son's moping figure and knew that the relationship that she loved so much was over. She gave her son a sympathetic smile before going back downstairs to make dinner.

Austin sat on his bed, his head in his hands. He knew he messed up, but he had to get Ally back. And he wouldn't stop until he did.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Ally broke things off with Austin. The two haven't talked to each other at all during that time; Ally ignoring the many, _many_ texts that Austin sent her way. Even in AP Psych, Ally asked Mrs. Bates for a seating change, now sitting with Trish in the very back.

It was now lunchtime on a Wednesday, two days before the homecoming football game. Ally and Trish sat at their usual table, Trish sympathizing for her best friend who was obviously heartbroken over what Austin did.

"Ally. I know you're hurting, but can you at least eat something?" She asked her softly.

Ally just kept playing with her lunch, causing Trish to sigh and give up.

"He lied to me, Trish. Boyfriends aren't supposed to do that in a committed relationship. I guess I was the only one who was really committed after all." Ally sighed sadly and kept playing with her food again.

What Ally didn't know, was that Trish was secretly planning to get Austin and Ally back together. She quietly and slowly pulled her phone out, opening up her text conversation with Dez.

 **Dez, it's time.**

 _ **Really?! Alrighty, you know what to do.**_

 **Sure do. I bring Ally to the game on Friday, and you talk to Austin in the locker room before the game. Try to get him to realize he made a mistake.**

 _ **Got it. I really hope this works out. Austin and Ally are perfect for each other and belong together.**_

 **They really do. Good luck.**

 _ **You, too.**_

Trish discreetly smiled to herself as she made eye contact with Dez from across the room, nodding at him to let him know their plan was a go.

Trish looked back at Ally, who looked absolutely miserable. She just hoped that this plan would bring the two lovebirds together again and make Ally her usual bubbly yet shy self.

* * *

"Trish…why are we at the football game?" Ally gave her bestie a serious look, frustrated that she would bring her to the game that her ex-boyfriend was playing in.

Trish gave her a nervous smile, before coming up with a good explanation.

"Look, Ally, you've been cooped up these past two weeks moping over Austin. I figured you needed some fresh air, so I thought that this could be a good way to clear your head. Besides, I wanted to watch Dez play."

Trish blushed at the end of her statement. Ally brushed off the fact that she was here and started laughing and smiling at Trish.

"Ha! I always knew you liked Dez!" She smiled in victory as Trish blushed harder.

Ally cleared her head of any negative thoughts of Austin. She was going to start all over. This game was just a homecoming game, not a game that her ex was playing in. She was here because her best friend wanted her there with her, and she was going to be there with Trish and no one else.

* * *

"Austin, can we talk?" Austin turned around from putting on his uniform and padding to see Dez standing behind him. Austin nodded, although he knew what this was probably about.

Dez sat on the bench next to Austin's gym locker, patting the spot next to him, motioning for Austin to sit.

Austin sat down, eying Dez curiously. Dez put on a serious face and hacked into his advice mode.

"Austin, it's painful for me to watch you go around being miserable over Ally. And I know you're hurting. But the question is, do you want her back?"

Austin didn't even hesitate to answer this question.

"Yes. I really really do."

Dez nodded, pausing before he asked his friend the ultimate question.

"Do you love her?"

Austin looked at him, startled. This was the biggest question he has ever been asked. He thought about it for a little bit, asking himself that question. After a few seconds, he arrived at his answer. And he wasn't at all surprised.

"Yes. I love Ally. I'm in love with her!"

Austin broke into a grin. But Dez had one more sentence, one last piece of advice before the team had to go outside to play, one last statement that would push Austin into doing one of the most important things he could do.

"Then _do_ something about it."

* * *

Ally watched as the teams warmed up, slowly starting to feel less secure. And as the starting lineup played out, those nerves increased. As she watched the athletes tackling each other, competing for the ball and scoring touchdowns, she suddenly felt overwhelmed. She couldn't handle this.

She turned to Trish, who was cheering for Dez.

"Trish, I'm sorry, but I can't stay. I'm gonna go, sorry."

Trish nodded at Ally, letting her go, but not before giving her a look that said she was making a mistake.

Trish then looked onto the field, catching the eyes of Dez. Trish motioned her head towards Ally, and Dez looked to where she was motioning. His eyes widened, and he nodded at Trish, telling her that he's got it from there.

Dez jogged back over to the team huddle, standing next to Austin.

"Hey, man. Looks like someone doesn't like the game."

Austin turned his head from the huddle to look at the bleachers. His eyes landed on Trish, who was pointing to another area of the bleachers. Confused, he turned his attention to that area, and his breath hitched when he saw Ally's departing figure.

Austin's mind blurred out the coach's instructions. All he could focus on was Ally, and that he had to get to her before she left.

Letting his mind and heart work together, Austin broke from the huddle past Dez, who had a smile on his face as he watched his friend go win back his dream girl.

Austin broke into a sprint as Ally moved farther up the bleachers towards the exit. He hopped the fence, and ran up the bleachers towards her.

Ally heard cleats on the metal bleachers and froze, knowing exactly who it was. She turned around to find Austin Moon himself standing in front of her, in all of his glory.

Austin took a deep breath before taking a step closer. By now everyone's eyes were on them, but Ally didn't find herself caring.

"Ally…" Austin began. "I know you're mad. And you have every right to be. But being apart from you these past two weeks, along with some help from Dez, made me realize my true feelings for you."

"And what are those feelings?" Ally asked curiously.

Austin stared into her eyes before sharing the three words he should have said a long time ago.

"I love you."

Ally's eyes widened, and her mouth was agape.

"W-what?"

"I love you, Ally. I'm in love with you. I don't know when I started to but I know that I always will. And I also have another thing to tell you. You got mad at me because you saw that I didn't have an acceptance letter to U of M. Well, there's no reason to be mad anymore. I waited to apply unless you didn't get in. My acceptance letter came on Monday."

He took a wrinkled piece of paper out of his pants. Handing it to Ally, he showed his proof that they were going to college together.

Ally looked at the letter in her hands, too shocked to do anything else. Realizing she never replied to Austin's declaration of love, she looked up at him and jumped into his arms.

"I love you, too, Austin!" She exclaimed. Austin pulled away and connected his lips to her's. The whole crowd screamed and awed. When they pulled away, Ally gave Austin a tight hug.

Pulling away, Ally kissed Austin once more.

"Now, I think you have a game to get back to." Ally said.

Austin winked and jumped onto the field. He jogged over to his team, who high-fived him.

As the teams were getting set up for the next play, Austin looked towards Ally and pointed at her. He mouthed _I love you_ at her and she mouthed it back.

As Ally watched her boyfriend throw touchdowns, sitting there next to Trish, and mouthing those three intimate words at the blonde, she knew that things would be okay again.

* * *

 _Epilogue 1_

Ally entered the quad at University of Miami, where she was currently attending college. She and Austin were still going strong, and they were now seniors at the school.

Austin and Ally had planned to meet up in the quad. It was the Friday before spring break, and the couple was hoping to get one last date in before going home for the week. Ally was secretly hoping that Austin would jump to the next step in their relationship. They loved each other and everyone basically knew that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Little did Ally know, that Austin had a little surprise in store for the brunette.

Ally stopped walking when she got to the fountain in the middle of the quad, the place where she was supposed to meet Austin. She sat her bag down and sat on the cool marble of the fountain. She hummed quietly to herself while waiting for her boyfriend to meet her.

After a few minutes, Ally saw a flash of blonde hair around the corner from the quad. She instantly smiled, immediately knowing who it was.

Austin walked up to her spot at the fountain, smiling lovingly at her. She smiled back and stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking his lips.

Pulling away, Austin embraced his girl, taking in her familiar scent. Leaning away, Austin took her hand and led her to his surprise destination, leaving the girl anxious to find out.

The two made chit-chat on the way, talking about anything and everything, keeping Ally occupied and forgetting about the surprise.

Once they reacher Austin's destination, Ally stopped their conversation and looked where they were, gasping at the sight. They were at the boardwalk leading to the lake, and somehow Austin had managed to set up a single table with two chairs, a vase of roses and a candle as the centerpieces. By now, it had begun to get dark, so the candle would be perfect for their date.

Austin led Ally to the table, taking her bag and setting it aside. He pulled out her chair and pushed it in once she sat down, walking around to his at his own. Ally looked around in awe, then at Austin, who just winked before clapping his hands twice. A waiter came out of nowhere, carrying two plates of food, but when he got closer, Ally recognized him as their friend Jake. Ally laughed and smiled at him, while Jake winked at Austin.

When Jake had left, shooting another wink at Austin, causing Ally to start to get suspicious, the couple duh into their food and resumed their conversation where they had left off.

When they had finished their meal, they decided to lay down on the grass next to the lake, just enjoying each other's company. Ally had to head on Austin's chest, looking up at the starts, while Austin's arms were wrapped around her torso, slowly rubbing up and down her arms.

A comfortable silence passed between the two, until Austin decided to speak up.

"Hey, Alls?" He started.

Ally lifted her head to look at him, telling him that he had her attention.

Austin gulped before continuing.

"We have been through so much, and I almost lost you back in high school when we got in that fight. I love you so very much, and I know you feel the same way. But I never want us to fight again, and I want to make sure that we will always be together forever."

Ally got off of him, her mouth open, as she knew where this was going. Austin stood up, pulling Ally with him. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes for a moment, before getting down on one knee.

Ally gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. As soon as he kneeled down, the water works started.

Austin grabbed onto the hand that wasn't covering her mouth.

"Alls, shh, it's ok. As I was saying, I love you and I always will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to raise our children together, watching them grow up and play. I want to be there with you when they go off to college, when our grandkids are born, and every other moment after that. Ally, I just want you. So, will you _please_ do me the honor of becoming my wife, and marry me?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box, opening it to reveal a breathtaking diamond ring.

Ally doesn't even care if the ring was small or large, she just cared that she was with Austin, forever.

She didn't even hesitate to answer, nodding her head vigorously, like she did when he asked her to be his girlfriend, only this time, this was a more important question.

"Yes, of course!" She exclaimed.

Austin smiled and stood up, slipping the ring onto her finger before grabbing her hips and crashing his lips onto her's. They both knew that in that moment, everything about them, their future, their past, every moment, would never compare to this one.

* * *

 _Epilogue 2_

Ally took in a deep breath as she hooked her arm into her father's. Smoothing out her silky white dress, she smiled up at Lester. Lester smiled back and straightened up.

"You ready?" He asked.

Ally nodded and looked straight ahead, towards the big double doors leading into the church.

"More than anything." She confirmed.

The doors opened, and suddenly the world stopped. Seeing him up there, watching her walk down the aisle with a lovesick smile on his face, made her feel as if they were the only two people in the world. This was their moment, everyone was there to witness them confess their undying love for each other and promise themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. The closer she got to the altar made both Austin and Ally more and more ecstatic with each passing step.

Once at the altar, Lester placed Ally's hands in Austin's, knowing very well that his only daughter would be in good hands. He took his seat next to Ally's mother, Penny, and waited for the moment where his little girl would no longer be a Dawson.

As the minister went through the ceremony, Austin and Ally zoned him out until the vows. After that, the couple were anxiously awaiting the moment where they kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

"And now, by the power invested in me, by the city of Miami, Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Austin grinned bigger than ever before, stepped forward, and cupped Ally's face, pulling her into him. Ally sighed into the kiss, and just when she thought Austin would pull away, she was surprised when the opposite happened. Austin grabbed her hips, and chuckled into the kiss when she squealed as he dipped her, deepening the kiss even more. After a moment, he pulled her back up and pulled away slowly, planting one last peck on her lips as he moved back. Placing their foreheads together, the newly-weds smiled as the minister proclaimed one last line.

"May I introduce to you for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Austin and Ally Moon!"

Everyone stood up and clapped as Austin and Ally walked down the aisle, smiling and hands intertwined. On the way to the reception, Austin and Ally couldn't believe that this moment had finally happened; the moment they had been waiting for his freshman year of high school. They were finally married, and couldn't wait to start their lives together.

* * *

 _Epilogue 3_

Ally turned to her side as she looked in the floor-length mirror in her and Austin's bedroom. She rubbed her swollen belly, smiling as she thought of the little human growing inside of her. Her grin widened as she saw her husband come up behind her and wrap his arms around her torso, resting his hands on her stomach. He rested his chin on her shoulder, looking at her through the mirror. They stayed in that position for who knows how long, just thinking about their lives and the little miracle who would be arriving in the world so soon.

Austin broke the silence.

"Just a few more weeks, Alls. And then our little Ava will join our big world."

Ally smiled and turned around in his arms. "I can't believe that we're gonna be parents in less than a month!" Ally said excitedly. "I just hope she will be brave and strong like her daddy."

Austin broke into a smile. He spread his hand out on Ally's stomach once again, feeling overjoyed when he could feel the little flutters of his daughter moving inside his wife's abdomen.

"I'm only strong and brave because I've got you, and now Ava, by my side. And I know that I can do anything as long as I'm with you."

Ally smiled at his sweet remark and reached up to kiss his lips. And as the two stood there in the middle of their bedroom, with a child being born in less than a month, they knew that they were ready for anything and that they would get through it all.

Together.

 **So, that's my first one-shot. Sorry the time jumps around a lot, and that the time periods aren't that long, but I'm not a good writer and I thought the plot line in my head worked out really well, and this was how it came out.**

 **I love A &A! It was my favorite Disney show until it ended :( But the characters and the show will always be in my heart 3 **

**I would really appreciate some feedback, but please be nice, as once again, I'm not a good writer and this is also my very first real story/fanfiction. So read and review please!**

 **Just so you guys know…I am working on another one-shot right now. I actually have a bunch of plot lines planned out in my head, I just haven't gotten around to writing them into a story. They are all pretty much one-shots, but one or two MAY be full stories with chapters. My next one will be up soon, whenever I get the chance to finish it!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
